Lost Spirits
by bri999
Summary: Lost in Inuyasha world, feudal Japan, two children with a foxes help well become great legends as they try to find away back to there world. Dark and powerful, Naruto/Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Spirits**

Lost in Inuyasha world, feudal Japan, two children with a foxes help well become great legends as they try to find away back to there world.

Dark and powerful, Naruto/Hinata.

---+--

It was cold and dark gloomy night as two young children, a spiky haired blue eyed blond boy and his friend an indigo hair girl with white eyes with a hint of lavender in them. They were huddling together in a hollow of an old rotted out tree that had fallen over, trying to keep warm with each other's body heat. Neither dared make a sound out of fear of the demon roaming around in the forest around them.

They were covered in leaves, twigs, and bugs that were in the hollow of the tree they were huddling in. Their clothes were ripped and torn and barely keeping either of them warm as they weren't made for this cold environment.

"Naruto-kun I'm cold and hungry," whispered the shivering girl in a very low voice.

"I am to Hinata-chan," he whispered, also shivering, but not as bad. He snuggled up closer to her. "But don't worry tomorrow we'll find our way out of this place and get some help," he said trying to act brave for her.

The young girl nodded and smiled, "Ok," she said huddling closer feeling a little safer.

A few minutes passed and they were starting to think they would freeze to death, but suddenly Naruto's body gave off a faint reddish glow of heat, warming them up and letting them fall asleep.

The Reddish aura coming from Naruto seeped out of the tree causing many demons to flee.

Nether knew how exactly they got there. The only thing they knew was that five people in black cloaks and plain white masks killed the ones guarding Hinata and grabbing both of them, while they were playing in the park with each other. Then, took both of them to a clearing and made a door appear and threw them into it. The next thing they knew they woke up here in this strange forest with huge demons everywhere.

They had spent days trying to find their way out of the thick forest, careful trying to avoid the demons living in it. But they have yet to see an end to the forest or see signs of people. The forest itself felt like it went on forever to them.

It was only because of Naruto, never give up attitude that they were able to keep going.

The next morning the two woke up early. After Hinata used her byakugan to check around, to see if it was safe for them, did they dare to venture out of the rotted hollow of the tree.

Stretching a little bit the two quickly and quietly made their way through the thick forest heading in the direction that they hoped would take them to civilization.

Hours passed and finally they came in view of a huge clearing. The two became so excited, to finally being able to escape the horrible forest and the demons living in it. They ran for the clearing forgetting all about the dangers around them. However, upon entering the clearing Hinata let out a horror filled scream and fell back on her butt next to Naruto who stared in shocked at the gory scene that lay before them.

A huge battle field! The dead decayed body of samurai and horses littered the whole area and in the distance the still smoking remains of a village that had got caught up in it, could be seen.

"Naruto, wh... where are we," asked the scared indigo haired girl? The blond looks all around for a moment not recognizing anything,

"I don't know," he answered swallowing nervously. He had thought that once they found people they would find help to get back home to Konoha, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to find the people around here.

Putting up a brave front he turned to her, "Listen we need to get better clothes and I know it's scary, but we have to get some or we'll freeze to death and we might be able to find something there to help us find away home," he said pointing to the burned village in the distance.

"But what if we're attacked," the young indigo hair girl asked worryingly.

Naruto walk over to some of the dead samurai and holding his breath because of the stench, he managed too pulled two wakizashi off two of them and went back to her. "Here," he said handing one to her, "if were attacked, then we can defend our self," he smiled trying to acting brave for her, but really he was just as scared about doing this as she was.

She nodded and took the small sword and securing it across her lower back, Naruto did the same thing. They both then quietly and cautiously head to the burned village, ducking in and out of the trees and shadows trying to staying out of sight of anyone who may be watching.

Getting into the village moments later they were horrified at the scene that greeted them. Women and children, their own age some even younger some older, all lay dead around them, most looked like they were trying to escape when they were hacked down. Looking around they easily found some clothes, but they were off a couple dead kids their age. They would have gone to a hut, but most if not all of them were burned down, destroying anything inside

The clothes were old style compare to what they had. Naruto got a dark gray smock and pants, Hinata a simple kimono both were a gray and blue. But they were far better than their ripped up clothes they had been wearing. Quickly changed out of their old torn clothes and into the ones they found and after securing the small sword. They began to look around for other things they could use and hopefully a map that would show them the way home.

"Where do you think we are Naruto-kun," ask the Hyuuga quietly.

The blond look over at her, "Don't know, but I 'am sure we're not in the element country I mean when was the last time there been big battles like this involving all samurai, he asked?" It was true once chakra and jutsu came into the world samurai were no longer effective on the battle field as one ninja could easily wipe out a whole army of them by himself. So only a few place had them.

"Yeah I know so then maybe we got sent back in time mayb?," she asked.

"I hope not, but either way we'll find away back," he said as they moved past a hut that was barely standing.

Neither saw the shadowed figure of someone watching them from the inside, till it was too late and without a warning Naruto was kicked hard in the back and sent cart wheeling into the burned remains of another hut!

Hinata turn around quickly just in time to see a hand grab her by the neck and slam her hard to the ground! The indigo haired girl let out a yelp of pain and surprise. When she looked up she saw an ugly looking man in armor with a twisted grin holding her down

"Well aren't I lucky? I found a few survivors and one a pretty blind girl," he said licking his lip. He reached down and started to undo his pants.

Hinata eyes widen as she knew what he was planning. Immediately she began to fight back landing several hard and painful strikes to man's chest, hitting several chakra points. The man lets out painful groan that soon turn to an angry growl he then brought his hand back before back handing her hard across the face, knocking her senseless.

But before the man had a chance to go back to his sick plane Naruto jump out of nowhere and landing on the man's back and started to hit him as hard as he could. "Get off her!" the boy yelled giving the man five hard hit to the back of the head.

"Get off me twerp," the man yelled standing up and trying to pull the blond off.

After some struggling with the blond, the man finally managed to get a hold of the blond and fling him to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of Naruto.

"You will pay for that brat," he said pulling out his sword and got ready to hack the blond to bits.

However, before he could take a swing there was a suddenly burst of crimson. Blood hit the ground and as well as on Naruto. The man stared in shock as he saw a bladed sticking out of his chest he coughed up some blood before falling over.

Hinata got her bearings back just in time to see Naruto being thrown hard too the ground. She then watched in horror as the man that had attacked her, brought his sword out and got ready to kill the boy she had only days before got the courage to talk to you. 'No,' she thought frantically looking around. She then spotted the naganata standing up against the hut. And instantly she shot up and grabbed the weapon and ran with lighting speed, run the man through with its razor sharp blade. Her eyes then widen as the blood sprayed across her face. She lets go of the weapon and step back and stared down at her hands that were now covered in the man's blood.

When the man hit the ground he began to scream bloody murder at the top of his lungs and tried to crawl away the weapon still stuck in his back.

Naruto reach up and wiped his face and looked at his hand now stained with the man's blood. He then stared up in shook at Hinata who looked up from her bloody hands, fear and shock was clearly written on her face. But then both were brought out of their shock by the man yells for help. They then turned back at each other. For a second the world stood still both look down at the wakizashi tied to the waist and then back to each other and then to the man. Both knew what they had to do, they had to shut the man up before his friends heard him and come to investigate.

They quickly grabbed their small razor sharp swords out from there Scabbard before running to the man hopping on to his back and began to stab him over and over again. Adrenalin was pumping through their vains as they kept stabbing him long after his yells fell silent and he stopped moving.

When they finally stop they were covered in blood. Thinking quickly Naruto began to take anything of value off the man and told Hinata to look in the hut to see if the man had left anything in there. And to their luck she found that he had brought his pack of supplies with him, a mat for sleeping on as well as a blanket, food, water, and few other things. She grabbed the pack and quickly went back to Naruto and with adrenalin still pumping through their veins they ran as fast as they could back into the forest and far away from that place as possible.

Hours later they stopped in front of a waterfall. Falling to their knees the two were exhausted, the adrenalin that had been pumping through their systems was gone. Immediately both puked as the revelations of what they had just done hit them.

Hinata fell to the ground and burst out crying and Naruto just sat there staring at his bloody reflection in the stream blow. They had killed someone, sure the man was going to do horrible thing to them and the world was better off without him, but still the act of take another humans life was traumatic especially for two kids.

A half hour past before either of them moved or said anything. Finally, Naruto got up and began to wash the blood off. Hinata seeing him after a moment of watching got up and went over to the stream and started to wash off to. Nether said or look at the other. Finally, after washing up Naruto spoke, "We need to find a place to sleep for the night," he said getting a nod from the indigo haired girl.

Looking around they came across a crack in the cliff face next to the waterfall, going inside they found that it opened up to a small little cave just big enough for them. Deciding that this would work they left to find some fire wood, being careful not to be seen by the demon or people that could be around. Once they had enough they went back and after looking through the man they killed pack and found flint and striker. It took several tries, but they managed to get a small fire going before night fall.

They just sat there after that staring into the flame of the small fire. Finally, Naruto looks up at the Hyuuga, "Hinata thanks for saving me back there," he said to her.

She looked up from the fire "Yo... you're welcome," she stuttered a little. "Naruto can I have a hug," she asks with a little hop in her voice.

He nodded she quickly moved over to him and hugged him burying her face into his chest and started to cry again. Naruto put his arms around her he knew that he would have to be strong for both of them he had to because if he didn't then neither of them would survive here.

"Naruto, I want to go home," she sobbed looking up at him.

"I do to, but don't worry I promise I'll find us away back," he said.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded "Ok," she said burying her head back into his chest.

"Naruto," she spoke again, "we need to get stronger because I don't want what happened today to happen again," She said.

"Yeah," he said before pulling away and grabbed the pack. He dug around and pulled out some bread and dry meat. "Here we should eat," he said smiling. She gave a small smile back and took the food.

Both sat there Hinata leaning up against him, eating quietly neither knew what the future had in store for them, but both knew as long as they had each other they would survive anything the future could throw at them.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

Alright here is the next chapter. There might be a few problems with this chapter. As I haven't had much time to fix it because of some family stuff and won't for awhile, but I hope that this chapter is good enough.

To answer a few questions

Hinata fourteen and Naruto fifteen now, they were seven and eight.

The story begins two years before the Shichinin-tai are killed. So twelve years before Kagome come and awakens Inuyasha. Naruto and Hinata won't meet Inuyasha or a lot of the characters for awhile. This story is about Naruto and Hinata lives living in that time and not about Inuyasha or the plot of that story. Finally once they leave there. That well be it they won't have any more contact with Inuyasha world. I hope that clear up a few things

Thanks for reading and I hope to see more reviews

---

_Wham_!! Stars felled Naruto vision as he fell to into the hard earth in a bloody and bruised heap. Several men standing around him with cold glares, they kick him several more time before satisfied with their work.

"Let this be a lesson to you boy not to go around stealing from people." One of the older men spat before they all walked away leaving him.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" yelled, Hinata as she ran to her beaten friend side. She knelt down next to him tears began from in her eyes seeing the state he was in.

He looked up at her with a swollen eye, "See I told you I'll be fine," he said passing out.

The tears ran down her cheeks, "You idiot, you didn't have to take fall for me. I was the one who got caught. They would have been less harsh with me," She whispered clenching her eyes shout try to hold back the sobs.

It has been seven years since they wound up in this world and what had taken place back in that burn village. After that day they wonder in the forest tell they found another much large village. They tried to find help, but no one cared and didn't lesson. After they ate all the food from the pack, they were forced to start begging. It was easy as many believed Hinata was blind and she played the part very well. But as they got older they were forced to start steeling as people stop being so sympathetic to them.

This of across lead to one or both of them getting beaten not badly generally it was a few kick and that would be it and after a night of sleep they would be fine the next day.

As more time went on they learned how to use their chakra, Hinata being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, was taught early on the basics to it and she showed Naruto what she knew. They then figured out a few other chakra tricks like water walling or tree clamming. And how to increases there speed so they could hop across roof tops or out run people.

Slowly as time went on and they master these skills they started to rob place for clothing and other thing they need. Only rich people as it would only be an inconvenient to them. At first it was easy, but soon many caught on that it was them, though they didn't now how they were doing it. And this was why Naruto had been beaten so badly, to make an example out of him.

They had been caught... Well, Hinata was caught and they were forced to run. She tripped and when they surrounded her Naruto jump in and said it was his fault she hadn't done it and she had been trying to stop him. The men still thinking she was blind believed him and proceeded to beat him up instead the only reason they hadn't killed him, was because they thought he did it to help her.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered staring down at her badly beaten friend. It has been a day since the beating and he wasn't any better. Most his cuts, bruises and swelling were gone. But she could still see with her byakugan that several ribs were creaked and deeply bruised. His right arm was also broken in a few places along with his left leg. She could see that they were healing slowly, but it would no doubt take weeks maybe even months before he could get around again.

Time we can't afford, she thought. It was close to winter now and being high in the mountains made the winter harder. Steeling was a bad idea now if she got caught again not only would they figure out she wasn't blind they would really hurt her and then that would be it for them, they starve to death.

"But I have to do something to get money," She turned way from her blond friend and got up to leave she knew of some one how could help but Naruto wouldn't like her going to that woman.

"Where you're going Hinata-chan," came Naruto low tired voice as he opens his eyes.

She looked back to him "I'm just going to see if I can find some fish in the stream for dinner. I'll be back in awhile." She answered. She lied there wasn't any fish in the stream this far up in the mountains.

"Ok," he answered closing his eyes to rest more.

Walking out, she started walking around the outskirts of village. She had a walking stick to keeping up act that she was blind. She was contemplating her decision on asking that woman for help. What am I to do if we don't get money we'll starve but if I go to her then… she trailed in thought as she came to a stop.

Looking up she stood in front of a large building. It was Madams Azame house and she was the one she came to ask for help. The woman was a pimp that offered her a job once.

Sighing she walked into the place. Immediately she was greeted by the woman. She was old with a sliver streaks run throw her black hair. She dressed in rather fancy kimonos. The woman was very smart and beautiful and she had a lot of sway with the lord of the land because of the girls she had. She always had the most beautiful and even foreign girls she bought from the slave market she was rich and had a lot of body guards to keep thugs out of her business.

"Why it's Hinata! I'm so glad to see you. I heard what happened to your friend. I'm very sorry! How is he doing? Better I hope," she asked quickly. It wasn't in a kind way more like in a smug I got you now kind of way. Not that she was surprised that the woman knew of what had happened.

"Hello Azame-sama and yes he fine. He still badly heart, but he's getting better," she answered.

"Good to here! Well, come in and let's talk in my quarters," she spoke ushering her into threw place with a guiding hand.

The woman had always been nice to her for whatever reason she didn't know. Most girls that catch the woman's eye would soon fine themselves in her brothel working for her. But the woman didn't do that with her. She gave her and offers give her the choice to take or not.

They came to the woman's office. She told one of the women there to get some tea for them. "So you here to take my offer I guess," she sat down behind a small table

"I...I don't know," she answered setting down felling unsure.

She nodded "Well like I said before I'm more than welling to let you work here," she spoke kindly. Hinata remained silent, "Perhaps I could interest you in a loan instead," she answered.

"Really a loan," the girl spoke a little hopeful.

"Yes a loan, I give you what you need for this winter, however, you have to pay it back by next spring. However," she paused for a moment "If you can't pay it off by that time you have to come and work here for me in my brothel," she told the girl.

Hinata eyes widen "I...I... couldn't be able to pay you back all the m...money by spring time and besides I don't have a job?"

"I can be flexible dear, how about I sweeten the deal a little seeing as I really like you. If you can pay of seventy five present of it by then you won't have to work here. I even have a friend who needs help in his bar you can work for him. It not a great job, but it pays well," she offered.

Hinata thought about it for awhile, she had little choice without Naruto help nether could survive the winter. "Aright I take the deal," she answered.

"Marvelous!!" The woman could hardly hold back her excitement it was then the servant came in with the tea. She seat it down on the table before turning to Azame "Is there anything else madam," she asked?

She waved her off "That all for now." The woman then got up. "Please have some tea. I'll go get the money and papers for you to sign." she told her before leaving Hinata by herself.

It wasn't long after that woman came back. She gave Hinata the sheet and had her sign it before giving her the money. Well that it then," she spoke rolling up the paper and sliding it up her sleeve. "Now how about you stay for dinner, I even have something made up for you to take home to your little blond friend," she spoke.

Before Hinata could answer, her stomach growled suddenly answering for her.

Later Hinata entered the shack. She had a small bento box of food Azame gave her. She went over to the small fire pit and seated it down. Placing some more wood on the still hot coals, she started to get the fire going again and ended up wakening Naruto in the process.

"Hinata," the blond spoke looking up at her surprised seeing the food and small bag of money, "How did you get the food and all that money," he asked setting up.

Getting the fire going again she spoke "I found some work," she looked back at him with false smile.

"Where," he asked?

"Madam Azame got me a job at a bar," she answered.

"What!!" he yelled before falling back and coughing painful she quickly mover to his sided. "I said not to go around that woman she's just trying to trick you so she can force you to work at her broth," he wheezed in pain.

"I...I now, but we don't have a choice we can't steal anymore and we need money for food if we want to live through the winter," she spoke sadly.

He chocked back a cough "I know, but I could have found a job or something."

She smiled sadly "No you can't. Not like this. It will be months before you could get a job and we need the money now," she answered. "Don't worry about it. I have a job now so everything well be fine now," she reassured him. She wasn't about to tell him about the loan from Azame. If she did he fly off the handle and demanded she go give it back and they can't do that.

He sighed, "Alright fine." he then looked at her sternly "She just gave you a job right, nothing else," he asked.

She smiled "Yes that all," she answered she took chop stick and brought some rice to him mouth. "Here let me feed you. Ok." After feeding him and eating a little more her self. she laid down next to him. "Don't worry. I got it under control, everything well be fine," she told him snuggling up close. However, she knew that wasn't true and if she didn't pay back the loan by spring. She was going to have to work at the brothel. Her eyes took on a sad look thinking about that.

He sighed, "I hope your right," he answerer. Bring his arm around her.

They fell asleep convertibly in each other arms.

Months later

"Ouch!" squeaked Hinata as some drunker pitch her rear. Several men laughed. She grimmest and made her way back to the bar hoping she could get away from the horny men. The first day she came her she had to deal with the men getting fresh with her but Mao the bar owner was a nice man and him and his wife would come to her rescue. The couple was very kind to her though it took some convening from her part that she was blind and couldn't see she didn't like lying to them but the truth was less believable then a blind girl that can move around like she wasn't blind at all.

"Here you go Mao-san," she spoke handing over the empty saucers and sake bottles.

"Thanks a lot Hinata-chan. Having you here has made thing picked up," the man spoke.

"Yeah, but not enough," she said sadly today was the day she needed to pay off the loan and she only got half of it paid off

The man sighed knowing the girls plight "Lesson. Why don't you take the rest of the day off," he spoke.

She looked at him happily "Thanks Mao-san," she spoke. The man nodded before taking a battle of sake out and handed it to her "Here on the house," he said she took it and thanked him again before leavening the bar.

Every footstep felt heavier and heavier the closer she got to Naruto and their little makeshift hut. 'What am I supposed to tell him, how do I tell him,' she thought? The last couple months had been great for both of them they had a little bet of money and had food with what little she could buy after paying Azame back.

She came to a sudden stop, as said woman was standing in front of her. "Hinata-chan today's the day. I need the rest of the money," she spoke.

"I... I don't have it," she answered looking down she knew a moth ago she wouldn't make it.

The woman nodded with a smile "I see," she spoke walking over to her. "You know what that means then," she answered as several of her guards' mover around her.

"I know, but please could you give me the rest of the day I promise to come straight to you after," she spoke hopeful to have this time to tell Naruto and spend rest of the day with him.

The woman looked at her sternly "Alright, I let you, but I will be by night fall to get you," she answered.

"Thank you Azame-sama," she bow her head a little mostly to hide the tears then to show respect.

The woman smirked "Better hurry up. I have great planes for you my dear," she spoke before walking off leaven Hinata there.

The Hyuuga quickly turned and headed home tears running down her face.

Azame looked back as the girl as she ran home. She then motion to one of the men who then came forward next to her. "We have the team ready to deal with the boy," he spoke to her.

She nodded "Good, hold them back tell I have the girl," she told him.

He nodded, but paused for a second "May I ask why you are not just taking the girl and kill the boy now".

"Hump it's very simple I want her to come willingly," he looked at her perplex as to why that mattered. Seeing this, she spoke again, "She is a rear beauty so rear that I want her to trust me. I can make a lot of money off that girl and it would be far easier for me if she willing summits to me. Besides that, I really do like her." She answered before walking off.

He nodded before walking back in place with the others guards.

Hinata came into the hut. She saw Naruto setting next to the fire watching dinner cook. He had his ribs wrapped up as they were still bruised, but they were almost healed. "Hey Hinata, You're back early," he spoke looking at her with a smile, but that quickly changed seeing her sad face. "What's wrong," he asked?

"Oh nothing." she smiled "Just a little sore, from drunk me pinching my rear all day." She answered. She wanted the last few hours they had to be great before she had to tell him.

He sighed and looked back to the fire with a serous gaze. Taking a stick next to him, he started poking the burning wood, "I wished you quit that job," he spoke as she sat down next to him.

"I know," she then brought out the sake "Come on let's eat," she spoke seating it next to him he saw that and raised an eyebrow

"When you did you get this," he asked.

"Oh Mao gave it to me we had a good day at the bar," she spoke he shrugged.

"Ok. Well dinner done," he spoke pulling the fish and rise off the fire.

They started to eat it was a happy dinner. It was only made it better with the sake taking some of the worry and fear away. And all to soon the blond found himself under the indigo haired girl who passionately kissing him.

"Hinata." he pulled her off him "Not that I don't really, really likes this! But what's going on," he asked her knowing that she was acting very strangely.

She sat back and began to tear up, but before she could answer. Azame voice came from out sided, "Hinata it's time to go," they heard.

The two left the hut "What's going on why are you here?" he demanded not understanding what was happing.

"Naruto I'm sorry," she spoke.

He looked at her alarmed it was all coming together "You didn't do that you didn't take a loan from her. You know what happened to people that takes loans from her," he yelled at her alarmed.

"I know, but we need the money and you were so hurt and with winter coming. We couldn't have made it if I didn't," she grabbed him into a hug and cried into his chest.

"Why, why would you do that? We could have done something," he whispered. Anger started to well up in sided him, he turned and looked at the woman "You!!" he pointed at her "You did this on purpose," he yelled.

"On the contrary, she came to me for help. I offered her the loan and she took it I even got her a job so she could pay me back," the woman said in her own defense.

"Yeah right, you probably rigged it so we got caught and beaten. So she would have to come to you," he yelled at her.

"Hump" she grunted. "It was your own fault. You got caught stealing," She paused, "Tell you what boy. I give you a chance," she brought out a pair of dice. Narutolooked at them and then back at the woman. "A little game of chance," she spoke "If I win Hinata's diet triples and you have to leave the village tell either she pays me back or you get the money to pay it off, but if you win not only is her debt paid back, but I throw this in as was well," she spoke bring out a large pooch full of gold coins. Both Naruto and Hinata eyes widen seeing the money.

"So?" she spoke "You in?" she spoke.

Naruto pulled Hinata off him "Your on!!" he spoke stepping forward.

"Naruto no if you lose I'll never be able to pay off the debt and I won't be able to see you again either," she cried grabbing his shoulder.

He grabbed her hands and smiled confidently "I can't let you work there. I could bar that guilt," he spoke sadly.

She nodded sadly knowing she could talk him out of it "I have faith in you," she spoke backing away.

Naruto walked over to the woman "Alright," he spoke.

She smirked "Alright what well it be odds or even," she asked.

He thought hard "Even!" he spoke.

She smirked! "Alright odds for me then," she knelt down to the ground and slipped her arm out of her kimono. As she did she switch the good dice with trick once, that would land on odd no matter what happened. She schooled her looks and shook her wrist with the dice before tossing them to the ground below. They rolled for a second, but to Hinata and Naruto it was like an eternity till finally landed on five and four. The two teen hearts dropped out and Naruto paled.

"Odds!!" she spoke picking them back up and pulled her robs back on. "You lose." she spoke

Naruto sat there pale with a look of horror on his face, "Hinata I'm sor... I" he spoke

She brought her arms around him into a hug; tears were running down her face, "Its fine. You tried your best." she chocked out before getting up and going over to Azame.

"Naruto," she spoke "Promises me you stay alive. That no matter what happens you keep going." she spoke. She didn't look at him it was too painful. She wasn't made at him. No she was made at herself for causing him so much trouble and pain.

He looked up at her his fest tighten up "You have my word I stay alive and I will be back with the money to free you," he looked over to Azame when and said the last part.

Hinata smiled sadly and nodded her head before she and everyone walked away leaving him there all alone.

"I promise Hinata. I will save you!!" he said to himself as tears ran down his cheek watching her leave.

---+---

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thanks for reading. I knew many wouldn't like what happening to Hinata and some have even threaten to stop read, but I asked that you keep reading as you don't know how this will all play out in Inuyasha world. Also this story won't stay with in Japan.

Thanks for the reviews I hope to see a lot more of them.

---+---

Narutostood in a clearing, next to a large river. In both his hands were the two _wakizashi_ they had taken of the dead samurai years back. He was bloody and bruised his clothes were torn and cut up and he was exhausted. Around him, were three men not in any better shape, then he was.

"I have to say boy. From what I have seen, you could have become a very dangerous ninja. It's unfortunate, you won't live that long," spoke one if older men with a cut across his left eye, courtesy of Naruto.

"Like hell I have no plans to die here. I promised Hinata I would come back to save her and I will as I keep my word no matter what!" The blond spoke bringing the two weapons up in front of him.

His eye quickly darted to the river on his left. 'If I could get across the river, these guys won't be able to follow me and by the time they get to a bridge to cross. I will be long gone!' he thought.

It's been a week since what had happened to him and Hinata. Soon after they left Naruto got his thing together and left but as soon as he was far from the village and almost down the mountain, several of these ninja popped out and attack him. However to his luck they underestimated him and didn't know about his abilities. So when he fought back he took them by surprise and killed some of them and now all that was left was the last three. But now they were being very careful not taking any chances with him. So all her can do now is run and hope he gets away.

The man to his right with a kusarigama charged forward. He launched the chain at him wrapping it around the hid right ankle and yanking it out from under him. He immediately flipped like a cat on all fours, catching himself and at the same time unwrapping the chain. He then quickly brought one of the swords up just in time to block the sickle blade he then brought the other sword across slashed the man across the gut just under the rib cage cutting in deep killing him.

"Duck you fool," came a loud voice in his head. He listens to the voice and duck down just as several throwing stars pass over his head hitting the man he just killed.

'What was that,' he thought, pushing the dead man off. He didn't ponder on it long as he saw his chance to get to the river. The blond quickly jumped to his feet and ran for it the other two men hot on his heels.

"Dam!!" yelled the scared man watching the strange blond run across the river and out of their reach. Thinking quickly he pulled a blow gun out. "You won't get away," he thought taking aim and shooting.

The dart flung threw the air hitting the blond in the neck just as he reached the center of the river. They watch as the blond stumble a little and started to sink till finally he fell in passed out from the poison dart.

"Should we go and find the body," ask the other man.

"No, the river currants are very stronger this time of year, he'll no doubt drown no one will ever find him," the man answered getting a nod from the man.

"Come on let's head back. Our jobs done here," the scared man spoke turning and limped off.

The other man stared at the river I hope that boy is dead because if he isn't and comes back well pay dearly he thought before following after.

In it cage the foxes eyes open and looked down at his unconscious container. "Stupid boy!, I thought not helping you the last time you got hurt would teach you to be more careful, but no you have to get into more trouble." Scowled down at the unconscious blond and growled. "Fine it would seem this time I have little choice, but to help as I can't have you dieing." It spoke before forcing its _chakra_ out and into the boy. "However, we're going to have a little chat latter." It snicker the last part.

Outside the seal Naruto body was engulfed with the fox chakra. It pulled him out of the river before surrounding him into a ball and burst into a small bright ball of white light and finally shooting off over into the horizon.

"Be grateful boy. That I've gone out of my way to help you so far," The fox whispered from the depth of the seal.

---

Hinata sat quietly in her room as several women worked on her hair. It had been a week since she got to the brothel house and saw Naruto. Azame took her to this room and told her it was hers. It was a large room on the second floor, with an equally large bed in it. There were silk sheets and heavy blankets she had a window and a small table with a few other thing. It was really nice not something you would think in a whore house. Azame told her to stay here until she got back and just ask for anything and it well be brought to her. After the woman left she quickly fell on the bed and cried. Azame didn't talk to her for the week the woman had left her alone. She soon learned that Azame had left to go take care of some business or something. She was supposed to be back to today that why the women were in such a hurry to clean her up.

Hinata winced as they yanked on her hair pulling out all of the mated tangles as she had never taken the time to brush it out or wash it. Gazing into the large mirror next to her, she was kind of amazed at how long her hair really was or how much she changed physically over the years. Her hair came down past her shoulder a little bit and she was more mature looking now with a rather large bust line, not that she was surprised by that as many women in her clan seem to develop early in that area. All that was more enhanced by the make up they were putting on her.

With Naruto in their little hut she had never even construed how she looked. Living seemed more important at the time getting by day after day. And now that she thought about it Naruto hair must be just as long maybe a little shorter than hers and he had to look more mature under all that dirt to. She kind of smile wondering what her father would think if he saw her like she was covered with dirt with messy hair or the fact she was sleeping next to a boy. 'He probably would get all mad and lecturer me about being a lady and what not.' She then frowned, 'Then he tells me how I wasn't good enough.'

Soon the women were done and dressed her in some fancy black and white under robes, with a purple kimono a white flower patter running around it. They pulled her hair back and tied it at the bottom with a violet ribbon.

"There!!" said one of the women. As they all stepped back and admired their work.

"Wow you really do look beautiful," spoke one of the others.

Before anything else could be said, Azame walked into the room "I don't pay you all to set around. There's thing to be cleaned," she spoke sternly getting them all to quickly leave. Once they had gone Azame walk over to _Hinata_ and smiled "You are very beautiful," she spoke kindly before sitting down.

Hinata looked down "So when do I have to work," she asked dryly not looking forward to what was no doubt going to be a very bad experience.

The woman chuckled "Not for a while and not with my regular girls down below," she answered, getting Hinata to look up at her perplexed by what she meant, "I told you before I have great plans for you. You're too beautiful to waste on average clientele or to be stuck with my normal whores. I made arrangements with a few friends to have you trained to be an Oiran like I was," she answered.

Hinata looked at her a little in surprise, Oiran those were really high class girls they were treated almost like royalty. They were courtesan they played music, read poems, and many other thing. Sure they did sleep with some clients, but that didn't always happen. They also got gift and paid a lot of money and were respected highly for their beauty they even had there own maids.

Hinata looked at the woman. "You once an Oiran," she asked remembering what she said.

The woman smile broadened a little, "Yes and no I was tayu a long time ago, but alas I got old and men lost interest in me and I retired," she answered with a far-off look. Hinata guessed she was reminiscing about her past. "Anyway!" the woman snapped out of it, "I sit it up so you will become one. So basically you'll be my apprentice of sorts, it will take a couple of years for you, but once your done you come back here to work under me, she explained.

"What will I do then" she asked.

"Well that's simple. Flirt and entertain some of the higher class men maybe even a lord or two, and get on their good side so when we need something or have a problem they help us also for the money as they pay ton more than the average clientele," she answered.

"Oh so I don't have to...," she trailed.

"Yes there well be time when you have to, but mostly you well just entertain them at parties and stuff like that."

She nodded that sounded far better then what she thought was going to happen to her. Forced to sleep with ton of strange men every day tell she paid back what she owed and gave Naruto time to get the money to help by her freedom back. However, the Hyuuga wondered why Azame was going through all this trouble. She was curtain the woman could find someone else someone far better. Not that she was complaining as this was a far better alternative than work in the brothel night and day.

"Azame-sama, why are you going through all this trouble, I mean you could just stick me with the rest of the girls," she asked.

The woman smiled faded for just a brief second. "Like I said to you the first time I offered to take you in. That you are a rare beauty that I've only seen once before and I think you could go far as I have, also I like to think we're friends and I won't make you as an average whore if I don't have to," she answered.

"Oh." after seeing the smile falter a little she decided to let go of the question for now. But she couldn't help think that there was more to this than simply she was a rare beauty

Azame's smile came back full force. "Come on let go eat you must be hungry," she spoke getting up. Hinata nodded and got up to and followed the woman.

---

A woman was walking down a path, she has always taken every day to get to the market. She suddenly came to a stop as she spotted an unconsciousNaruto on side of the path. She quickly rushes over to his side and checked him over.

'He's been poisoned,' she thought seeing the dart sticking out of his neck she quickly took it out she quickly lifted him up and carried him back to her home.

In his mind Naruto stood before the fox behind the gold gate that separated them.

"Why... why didn't you help me when they caught us and beat me then. Hinata wouldn't have to work there if you did," he yelled at the beast. When he woke up here he immediately freaked seeing the fox and finally knowing the truth of what happen to him at birth.

"I've been helping you since day one brat! Scaring off demon, healing yours and that girl' wounds, keeping the two of you from getting sick and even keeping you both warm at night. I think I helped more than enough," the fox brought its face close to the bars of its cage, "I didn't heal you last time because. I thought it would teach you a lesson and I think it did you will be far more careful in the future."

"You bustard, how dare you do this to teach me a lesson," he yelled at the beast "Hinata will..." but the fox cut him off.

"Will be just fine boy. I gave her a good deal of my chakra and sealed it in her body, it well keep her safe, heal her and keep her from getting any illnesses she might come in contact. She'll be just fine with. However, you won't, as you're not getting a thing from me till you learn to become stronger, because I'm sick of always healing and protecting you. So from now on I'm not going to intervene unless your life is on the line and even then I'll only keep you alive. Understand!! You're on your own." And with that the fox tail shot from the bars and smacked the blond in the face and sent him flying out of the seal.

Narutoshot up with a gasp before collapsing back down in pain. His body felt like hell everything hurt. 'I hate you so much fox,' he thought only to get a mocking snicker from the beast. Groaning he tried to look around.

He found himself in a small room that had dried plants and a large stone grinder. He was on the floor on a small blanket there was what looked like a small fireplace and a few pots and other things. He also noticed that he was hot really hot, but he guessed it was the poison.

Letting out a sigh, he laid his head back and waited for whoever it was that had saved him to come and check up on him. It wasn't long till a woman came into the room he looked her over she was pale skin with black hair and pulled back into a pony tail and a small red dot in the center of her forehead. She also had on strange robes he hasn't seen before. 'Well I'm not in Japan anymore I guess?' He thought.

When she saw the blond was awake she walked over to him. "I see you're awake," she said smiling and setting down some cloth.

"Where am I?"

"In my house, I found you passed out on the side of the path. I brought you here and treated you. You're very lucky that poison should have killed you," she explained.

He nodded before looking up at the ceiling. "Thanks for the help," he spoke.

She nodded "So I take it you from around here," she asks.

"No,"

"How did you wind up here like this," she asked.

He smirked "A spirit brought me here to teach me a lesson."

She looked at him, "Why would a spirit do that," she asked

"Hump not sure, but it seems to have a reason," he answered. it was true he didn't understand the fox's reason in his opinion if the fox had just healed him to began with that he wouldn't have got into that mess.

She nodded "Well don't worry about that right now. Just worry about getting better, I left some cloth here for you. I need to head back to the market I will be back in a few to check up on you," she answered before walking away. But before she left the room she turns to him. "Tell me when I was treating you I found a strange tattoo on you stomach is that the fox's doing to," she asked.

"No. That was someone else," he answered. She nodded again before leaving the room.

After she was gone, tears began to run down the sides of Naruto face "Hinata," he whispered.

Amiya walked back into the main room of her house her mind was on the strange blond and the seal on him. She knew something was very strange about it, but didn't know anything about them. She then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a piece of paper with a copy of the seal on it she had drawn it after seeing it was an exacted copy nothing was left out she had planned to go to a friend who knows more about these sort of things and ask him about it later.

"Well, I better be off," she thought heading outside.

Narutocringed form the pain as he sat up in bed and looked around. He notices that he wasn't speaking japanese when he talk to her ' Ok fox Where am I exactly and how can I speak that woman's language,' he demanded to fox

"I sent you to India and yes I gave you the knowledge on how to speak her language," spoke Kyuubi.

"Where the heck is that," he asked.

"Oh across the sea on the main continent far away from your little girlfriend and the village in the mountains," it chuckled as it felt the boys rage increased. Yes it should take you sometime and doing to get back to Japan and her," he answered with a snicker.

"You bastard, why did you send me here" he yelled, but the answered he got was another chuckle. The blond growled, "Fine, but I swear I'll get back at you," he threatened the beast.

He looked over at the clothes and decided to get dressed and figure out how to get home. Reach over to grab the clothes let out a grunt of pain forced to give up as it hurt too much. In the end he laid back down. "I guess I'm stuck here till I get better," he whispered to himself.

It was some time later Amiya came back and checked up on him. "How are you doing?" she asked sitting down some food she got for him.

"I hurt all over, but other than that I'm fine," he answered looking over at her.

She nodded smiling at his humor. "Here this is some bread," she said helping him set up so he could eat.

After he was up and eating she went over to a stone grinder and started to grind up some herbs. "So how did you get poisoned, did the spirit do that to," she asked.

"No, that was some assassins," he answered he really didn't think she believed him, but he also didn't care either.

She glanced over at him, "spirits, assassins, you seem to live a very interesting life," she spoke before going back to work.

"You have no idea," he answered finishing the bread and lying back down to rest.

"So you make herbal _medicine__,_" he asked.

"Yes, its how I make my living and how I was able to save you to," she spoke.

He nodded "Sorry if I'm being a burden or something, I will try to pay you back when I get better," he spoke.

"You're not and I like to help people when I can." she answered.

"I should still pay you back for your kindness," he answered.

"Well if you have to. Then, when you're better you can help me with a few things around the place," she spoke looking back at him with a happy smile.

He nodded, "Alright," he yawned tiredly.

"You should rest your body is still recovering from that poison," she spoke. He nodded again and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

---

Hinata sat on the window sill staring up at the stars in the night sky. The two of them used to look up at the stars almost every night when they could or the weather allowed it. She lets out a small sigh "I wonder if Naruto looking up at the stars to," she whispered to herself before yawning and going back to bed not that she would get any sleep. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong with Naruto.

Tomorrow was the day she would be taken for Oiran training. She wasn't sure she wanted to do it, but it was either that or become another brothel whore. At least becoming an Oiran gave her a great chance to buy her freedom from Azame also it would open up doors for her and Naruto they would never get otherwise. She could make some friends with some of the in the higher class, maybe even a lord. Then they could spend more time looking for away home, to their world and less on worrying about simply surviving or getting by.

The door to her room slid open and Azame walked into the room, with a serious look. "Hinata I have some bad news," she spoke sitting down.

"What is it Azame-sama?" Hinata turned and looked at the woman.

"Some farmers said they saw some bandits and that they were attacking a blond boy with whisker mark on his cheeks."

"What," Hinata yelled her face growing deathly pale she rushed over to the woman and grabbed the woman's shoulder "Where's Naruto is he ok," she yelled frantically asked.

"Hinata...," she paused "they say they killed and threw him into the river they said that he tried to steal some money from them," she spoke.

Hinata burst into tears and cried, yelling for her blond saying it wasn't true. Azame pulled the distraught girl into a hug. 'Now you're all mine,' she thought with a triumphant smile.

---+---

End


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

Here the next chapter. Thanks for reading

---+---

Several months have gone by since Naruto had wound up India with Amiya. After he got better he helped Amiya out around her place and village to repay her for her help. Amiya after asking around, she found him a job in a local blacksmith forge, so he could earn some money before he had to leave. During those months the blond found himself really liking the woman in a big sisterly way. They would talk and he would tell her about Hinata and where they lived and some of their adventures he and Hinata had went on and Amiya would tell him stories about her father and how he had traveled around the lands, learning many things, from magic's too the martial arts. Right now the two were sitting down in her home, it was night and they were quietly eating some soup by the fire.

"Naruto," Amiya spoke breaking the silence and getting the teen attention. "That seal on your stomach, what does it hold," she asked. She had her friend look it over the copy of the seal, she had made and he had told that, he has never seen anything like it before, but believed that it held something very powerful with it. She had wanted to ask Naruto about it weeks ago, when she had first learned of this, but couldn't bring herself to do it, for some reason. However, today might be the only time she gets a chance to learn of what such a complex seal could hold.

Naruto looked down wondering if he should risk telling her or not, 'Well I guessed she has a right to know for all the nice things she has done for me.'

"It holds that fox I told you about. When I was just a baby when it attacked my village and the only way to stop it was to seal it away in me," he answered tensing up wait for her reaction.

She seemed to think about it for a moment before looking back to him. She saw the slight fear in his eyes, "It's alright I'm not going to doing anything. But I am amazed that you hold back such a beast." Naruto eased up a little she then reaches into her robes and pulled out a scroll "Here," she handed it to him, "This is a map. In it are several mark places from here to China they're all friends of my father, back when he was traveled around a lot. I know all of them when I was young they're very nice they might help you out on your journey," she explained.

He looked at her a little surprised "I couldn't you've done too much for me already," he spoke.

She smiled "Don't worry I know why Kyuubi brought you here?"

The blond eyes widen, "How do you know its name I never told you he answered,"?

She chuckles, "Back when my father was on his training journey all over China and India learning all he could. He came upon a huge nine tailed fox called Kyuubi that was attacking a small village. He fought with it, to save the villagers from its wrath and in the end managed to hold it back for several days until the people had all gone to safety. Kyuubi was very impressed by my father's power and bravery and let him and the villagers go. I think the fox brought you here, hoping that my father could train you. Unfortunately my father died many years ago, but these are the people and friends he learned everything from. If you go to them they might teach you as well," she told him.

The blonde's eyes were wide "So is that true fox," he spoke into the seal

"Hump!! Yes boy," was all he got.

This was amazing to the blond, but it brought up several questions about the fox now.

"Thank you for your help, but I can't I have to get strait back to Hinata as quickly as possible if I go on this training trip it takes me several years," he answered.

"Do you really think that woman will simply give her back to you!" Amiya began, "She tried to have you killed. She isn't just going to give Hinata up without a fight, it may take you a little more time to get there, doing it this way, but once you're done. Then, you'll have the strength and skill to free her and protect her," she finished.

Naruto thought about what she said for a while. 'She had a good point,' he thought, 'he only got away because they underestimated me the last time and even then I almost died in the process. Next time I face them again. I won't get off so luckily. No! Next time they won't underestimate me they'll just killed, he realized. Memory of what the fox told him came to mind and he let out a sigh, 'I guess I have little choice. If I want to save Hinata I need to get as strong as possible,' he looked up at the woman "Thank you Amiya, I guess your right. I can't simple run in head first anymore." He spoke feeling a little down.

She smiled and nodded "Have faith Naruto, Everything will work out in the end. Besides you told me before that Hinata was very strong. So she will be fine," she told him trying to comfort him.

Naruto smiled a little "Yeah she may not think so herself, but she's very strong," he answered a little happier now.

The two went back to eating their meal, Naruto thought about the fox some more. Something told him that it had a lot to do with how both he and Hinata had wound up in this world and maybe it knew away back home. 'After all it can't be a coincidences that we wound up in a world where the fox had once been,' he thought.

Back in it seal the fox smirked 'So the boy finally putting the pieces together,' it thought with a chuckled, 'Maybe there's hope for the boy yet.' It thought before going back to sleep.

---

It was night out as Hinata sat gloomily practicing playing her koto given to her by Azame. The woman was setting close by drinking tea with another woman by the name of Taka Yin she was a mast koto player and had come upon Azame request to teach Hinata, the two women were long time friends.

"So how is she doing," asked Azame?

"Very well! In fact, she has a natural talent for it and has learned several songs already. They're a little gloomy and hunting, but I think that will draw a lot more people to her. She has kind of a mysterious sad beauty about her that men seem so like.

Azame nodded, "Good, but do you think she is good enough to play in front of other," she asked?

"Yes more than good enough." She paused, "Why"?

"Well, I asked a bar owner to let her play at his place. The man agreed and I figure it gives her a chance to get out of here and get some experience playing in front of people," she explained.

Yin nodded "I see. Well you're right it might be good for her to play and get used to the pressure of playing in front of people." the woman nodded before taking a sip of tea quietly for a moment. "Azame? May I ask why you gave her that particular set of clothing," she asked?

Azame glanced over at her, "No reason I figure I rather give them to her, than let them gather up dust. Besides it better than the rags she had on."

The woman looked at her skeptically for a moment before looking back to Hinata, "Alright that good for today. Go and give your hands a rest Hinata," Yin ordered. Hinata looked over at them and nodded before taking off the finger pick and got up and left the room.

"What is it?" Azame looking at her old friend a bit annoyed now.

"Hinata looks just like Nekome minus the eyes," she spoke.

"I haven't noticed," she answered

"Azame I know you miss her and all, but Nekome died a long time ago, you need to let her go," she spoke.

"I know that." she answered coldly before looking down, a sad look cross her face. "I did let go of her, but still when I saw Hinata for the first time I just wanted to be close to her."

The woman sighed "And let me guess that boy she loved didn't die at the hand of bandits. You got rid off him, didn't you?"

"So what if I did, it was just some boy with nothing. I can give her everything she wants," she answered looking back up at her.

"And what if he isn't dead or if she finds out what you did. She may try and kill you."

"Hump! she won't and even if she did," the woman looked back down, "I would let her, besides I'm dieing anyway," she answered looking up at her a tear running down her face.

The woman looked at her a little surprised "You mean you couldn't get a cure for that poisons," she asked.

"No and I got maybe months maybe a few years at best, but I don't mind, I have Hinata now and even if she hates me. I still treasure this last few moments I have," she answered

Yin looked down and sighed. Some years ago Azame was in a village attack by the Shichinin-tai and got poisoned by Mukotsu, but she had managed to get away barely. But the poison has been slowly killing her over the years. She has gone everywhere looking for a cure, but has yet to found any. "I supposed I can understand now why you did this, but you need to tell her the truth as to why you did this," she answered.

"I will," she answered she took her cup of tea "Come on let's talk about other things," she spoke.

---

Hinata walked back into her room, she then quickly closed the door and place a stick in-between door and wall locking it. She sighed before quickly moving to the opposite side of the room and she knelt down and lifted up the floor board revealing large compartment. Reached in, she pulled out a large bundle of items. 'Good she got them for me,' she thought unrolling the large bundle.

First was a pair of black baggy pants and smock with large black rolls of fabric and a long plain dark purple kimono with heavy chain mail and scale armor. There were several old style kunai and throwing stars and a long chain with a weight on one end of it, and finally a katana with a ring on the end of its handle, for the chain.

She had spent some money Azame had given to her to get these things she needed. After befriended one of the several girls that work here as a maid and got her to go and buy them and hide them here for her. She didn't want Azame to know about it and she was going to keep it that way. Sounds of footsteps caught Hinata attention. Seating the stuff back into her hiding spot and placed the floor board back. She quickly went over to the door and pull the stick out and then went over to the mirror in the room and sat down. she grab a brush off the small table and started to brush her hair.

Azame came into the room she smiled seeing Hinata setting by the mirror brushing her hair. "How are you doing?" she asked going over and setting down.

"Alright... I guess," she answered

Azame gently took the brush from her "Here let me," she spoke Hinata relinquished the brush and let her brush her hair for her. "You're doing very well at playing the koto. So well in fact that I got Mao-san to let you play at his bar," she spoke.

Hinata brightened up hearing Mao's name "Really?" she asked with hope.

"Yep, you start there in three days," she answered smiling at seeing the girl's happiness.

"Thank you Azame-sama," she spoke turning and hugging the woman who gently hugged her back

"You're welcome," she chuckled set the brush down and lean in a placed a genital kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you're happy for a change," she spoke leaning back.

Hinata face blushed a little from the contacted and nodded her head.

"Alright I have another friend coming in a week she's really good at poetry and she said she would teach you. I will also start teaching you as well in a few places." She explained before getting up. "Well I must be going I have things to deal with you know. I'll see you tomorrow morning early," she told her before leaving her.

Hinata waited for a few seconds till she was sure Azame was gone. Since day one Azame had been getting more and more intimate with her contact. Hinata started realizing the woman likes her and not in a friendly sort of way. She wasn't sure how felt about this. She didn't hate it, but she wasn't too sure she liked it either. Getting up and putting those thoughts away for later. She went over to a wooden bucket of water made several hand seals, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, another Hinata stood there, the water in the bucket gone. Hinata smiled, it was a water clone. She remembered a couple of her family members doing them once or twice and had remembered the hand seals need to do it. It took her some practicing and time, but she managed to make a clone with little to no flaws. The only different about her clone and her was that it was an inch or two shorter. Something that wasn't all that noticeable

"Go and get in bed," she ordered it. The clone nodded and went to the bed and laid down.

Hinata went back to the loosen floor boards and took out her stuff's and quickly changed into the black baggy pants and black smocks. she then wrapped the black strips of cloth around her feet and going up to her knees and then wrapped her hands and up upper arms. Pulling out the plan dark purple kimono and throwing it over her shoulder's. She then went to the open window and leaped out and started to leap across the roof tops.

She had plans, first was to get as strong as possible and learning all the magic this world had. She learned that the people in this world could use pear spiritual energies. She would use her job as an oiran to fund her activates and gain info and knowledge she seeks. Then, find the bandits that took Naruto away from her and make them all pay. And finally she would find away back home. She knew that Naruto would want her to find away back if she could.

Hinata came to the forest and leaped into the trees disappearing into darkness of the forest, unaware that someone was watching her.

---

Back in India

Naruto sat down in front of his fire, eating some bread Azame had given to him. He looked up into the night sky wondering what Hinata may be up to. He hoped she was OK. He sighed as he looked down. Hey fox he spoke into the depth of his mind.

"What boy?" it grunted.

"You know any jutsu," he asked?

"Many...?"

"Teach some to me," he answered.

"Didn't I say you're not getting a thing from me boy," the fox stated flatly!

"I know what you said, but you also said I had to get stronger and you're the only one here that knows any jutsu so you have to help me."

"Hump!! Fine boy I'll teach you some, it answered seeing the boy's point, "but nothing else's!"

"Thanks kyuubi," he answered

"Whatever... will start tomorrow morning," it told him before going silent again.

Naruto leaned on to his side resting his head on a small pad he had brought with him. He lets out a yawn "Be safe Hinata," he whispered before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

---

Hinata stood before a man dressed in a baboon pelt. "Who and what are you," she demanded coldly getting into a fighting stance. The man had just appeared out from the forest during her training without warning.

"Naraku," the man chuckled.

---+---

**End**


	5. Notice

Notice

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I deiced to rewrite this story and change somethings in it. I should have the new version out in a few weeks.


End file.
